When Betrayal Stings
by Syd4Sark4eva
Summary: An Alias-Fearless crossover (read the books). When Syd goes to Sark to help find her underground father, she has no idea what he has in store. Will get better in nxt chaptas. SS an SV


Disclaimer: I own neither Alias nor Fearless. All characters belong to J.J.Abrams, Bad robot, ABC, Francine Pascal, Pocket Books, Simon & Schuster etc. Don't sue, no point, I'm poor.  
  
A/N: Ok, this is an Alias/Fearless crossover. Basically, I got bored and decided to see what would happen if I mixed my imagination (what little I have, anyway), the Alias storyline after the season three finale, and Fearless up until book 29 (I have read 30 but I want Yuri to be in it as a free man). Well, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Fearless: A story about a girl who is born without the fear gene. Her uncle Loki (Oliver) was recently evil, but after he was hospitalised with a coma he saw the error of his ways (yes, I know that's a cheesy line but I don't really care). Her father Enigma (Tom) was absent for five of Gaia's teen years (12-17) because Loki killed his wife Katia (Gaia's mother, Yuri's daughter) and he feared foe Gaia's life. Are you following this? Then as Loki became good Natasha (Yuri's other daughter, in CIA custody after trying to kill Gaia as Yuri was holding Tom in Siberia…oh just read the books.  
  
Alias: If I need to explain Alias, I suggest that you are NOT a true fan and wonder why the hell you are reading Alias fics.  
  
Ok, Gaia and Syd are the same person, Syd is fearless and because of her father's betrayal has gone to work for Yuri and be the 'Head' of the Organization, but she decides that Sark might be able to help her first. Does that make sense? O well…um pairings will be…Syd/Vaughn…Syd/Sark… And before u say it, yes I know this is a v. long A/N…sorry bout that.  
Oh, yeah, forgot…this is an AU. Lol.  
  
1 week after Sydney discover's her father's betrayal CIA gym LA  
  
Crimson.  
The colour of blood.  
She watched as it slowly dripped from her knuckles.  
Red with blood and sore from hitting the punching bag too much, Syd walked over to the bucket of ice she had brought out earlier.  
"Do you want some help with that?" The voice startled her, but not for long. As she turned to see where, and whom, it had come from, she knew even before she saw him. Michael Vaughn. The 'Boy scout' as Sark had dubbed him.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked suddenly calm, and, for the first time today, at ease. She didn't have to worry who saw her fragile façade. She knew he saw through it. As did Sark. He'd always been a good judge of character, especially when it came to her. Jake, though. Jake was more interested in the cool 'spy gadgets' than in her (A/N a little off character but hey, it's MY world, not yours! Lol.  
"Weiss told me you were gonna hit the gym and I thought you might like some company." He stated simply.  
"What I would like, is revenge, but it doesn't really seem like I'm ever gonna get that does it? Not now my father has gone into hiding!" She stated irately.  
"Sydney, you know the CIA is doing everything in their power to find your father, but so far all they've come up with are dead ends. Your father obviously knew he would eventually get found out because he's tied up all the loose ends and left no new tracks." He tried to rationalise with her.  
Her hands still in the bucket of ice, she was struck with a brief moment of clarity. She didn't need the CIA. She could find her father. With someone's help. But who? She thought, mystified.  
Sark,  
Yuri (The Organization,  
Her mother,  
The CIA.  
Well, the last two were definitely out. The CIA was about as useful as a door with no house, and her mother was most likely involved in her two-year disappearance. Also, as Lauren said, 'If you're mother's really been helping you all this time, how come you've never spoken to her' (A/N I can't remember the exact quote, ok?). So that left Yuri and Sark. Working with Sark was probably a better option, as he wouldn't take it personally. She might get a few sarcastic comments and that annoying smirk, but she'd taken worse. Especially from that asshole Josh. (A/N: again, read the books). Yuri, though. Yuri probably wouldn't let her leave. He wouldn't want her to go back to the life of a CIA agent. Sark understood. He knew that deep down; she could never choose the side of 'evil'. He knew. She was honourable; Sark was honest. He never lied about who he was. Vaughn was always mocking when he talked about Sark, but at least Sark was always honest about who he was. She respected him for that.  
"I know, Vaughn. I just want him found. But I think I really need a vacation. Some time away from the CIA, from my life" she began but he cut her off.  
"Say no more. I can have a plane ready in two hours ready to take you wherever you wanna go. So, where do you wanna go?" He asked with a smile.  
"I dunno, how about…Britain?" She said with a sheepish smile.  
"Britain? Of all the places in the world, you wanna go to Britain? What does Britain have that …Hawaii doesn't?" he asked incredulously.  
"It's just…Britain is so unlike LA. I just wanna go somewhere other than Hawaii or Russia for a change. That's what my new life is about. Change. But not too much" she said with a smile as she reached for his neck.  
"Go home and pack your bags, and I'll see you when you get back" he said as his lips touched hers.  
…-#!$$!#-… 1 week later Britain Sark's hideout.  
  
"Miss Bristow, isn't this a pleasant surprise" Sark said as he walked towards her; his gun raised. "Yeah Sark, like you weren't expecting me. I'm not blind, you know. I did see your security cameras outside the building." She said, rolling her eyes.  
"Yet you still proceeded to the front door instead of your usual stealthy entrance. I'm surprised. Not only because of your method of entry, but also of the fact you are here alone. Do you care to explain what exactly you are doing here?" he asked, the smirk fully in place.  
"Believe it or not, I'm actually here for your help. I need you to help me find my father. He's gone underground but I'm thinking because of your contacts, you might be able to help me. Well, what do you say?" she asked bluntly.  
"I'm wondering. With your grandfather being who he is, why would you come to me instead of him?" He asked suspiciously.  
"Because I trust you more than I trust him. In case you've forgotten, his daughter Natasha and granddaughter Tatiana tried to kill me while they were in LA under his orders. If he wants me dead, do you seriously think I'm going to make it that easy for him? I'm slow, not stupid!" "I highly doubt that you are slow or stupid. But why should I help you?" he asked with a devilish smile.  
"I don't know. Because you are really a very kind and sensitive man deep down inside and you only give off this façade of being cold and hard because you think if you show your true feelings people will think you're weak?" She said quickly.  
He chuckled humourlessly. "Very well, Sydney. I'll help you find your father." He stated coolly.  
"And what do you want in return?" she asked directly.  
"Only your complete honesty. Anything you find out you must tell me. Also, I'm allowed to ask any questions and you must give me a straight and truthful answer. Also, I would prefer it if you didn't try to kill me for once. Deal?" he asked with a condescending smile.  
"Yes, we have a deal. Also, you don't try to kill me, either." She said with a mocking smile.  
"Wouldn't dream of it, Sydney. Looking forward to working with you." he said with a triumphant grin.  
The partnership was on it's way.  
She would soon have her revenge.  
  
A/N: As always with my fics, I'm only gonna continue if I get sum gud reviews so plz RR. 


End file.
